Units
Please feel free to add and update content. Select a Unit (Note: I added descriptions based on my experience. Please feel free to change/update if you've found otherwise) Recruit's * Knight - 1st unit earned. Range: 1. Speed: 1.5 Army Size: 1 Attacks all buildings. This can be especially helpful when used in conjunction with goblins, who specifically target, and archers, who add range. Can be used in huge numbers against Towers of Fire or other systems targeting one unit. Susceptible to splash page weapons such as the cannon or zigs. * Goblin - Second unit earned. Range: 2 Speed: 3 Army Size 1: Possibly the best unit in the game once you learn to use them. Can be utilized en masse to specifically target resources, or in conjunction with other small units such as knights, elves to target all buildings. Work well against defenses that target singular units (tower of fire, minaret), but are especially susceptible to cannons, zigs. * Orc - specialty unit. The Orc is indespensible early in the game. It targets defensive structures (unless there are none left). Use Orcs to clear an area of defenses before sending in others to collect resources/victory. Limited health makes it less useful later in the game. Use in conjunction with trolls and wizards, no more than forty orcs per army. * Elf - hard-to-use unit. Elves do reasonable damage, and strike from a distance, but are too weak to go toe-to-toe with defenses, especially area defenses like the cannon. Plus, since they attack nearest, you can deploy them with orcs initially (defense will attack orcs as they are closer), but then they'll go off to attack a barn or something and be strategically useless. * Troll - most-important unit. At least for some time after they're available, trolls rule. Their huge health allows them to survive multiple-defense attacks. They are attack-closest units, so it's hard to use them to chew through defenses, but putting the close to defenses allows other units (like Orcs and Goblins) to avoid attacks. Once you get past about quest 20/21, walls become so tough that they're only use becomes diversion. * Eagle - situational unit. Eagles ignore walls. Eagles are immune to 'Tower' attacks. Eagles have good attack and are fast. Spires blast Eagles out of the sky. Ziggurauts also hit them. They're also 'attack closest', so your initial deployment might overwhelm a defense, they can easily split up and attack other structures. Nice to have a few, in case your initial assault takes out spires, but otherwise not much use after about quest 18 * Mage - WTF unit. By the time you can recruit mages, their pathetic defense makes them mostly useless. A single high-level cannon blast will just about kill any groups you deploy. A couple are useful in mop-up (after defenses are gone), since they can destroy stuff quickly. They can be used successfully if you use Troll's to lure fire. After trolls are dropped, use in groups of three to support your orcs and trolls. * Wraith - Specialty unit. Wraiths take forever to build, take 10 spaces in your army, and cost a fortune (about 3x an eagle). On the other hand. Wraiths are fast, have good attack, and ignore walls. For quests, these have limited value beyond quest 23 (too many interlocking fields-of-fire, and their defense isn't great), but they can wreak havoc in P2P attacks, where your opponent is relying on level 5+ walls to slow your attacks down. * Ent - Most powerful but slowest ground unit in the game. Ents have high attack and can take in an incredible amount of damage. However, they are extremely slow and take a lot of time and resources to produce. * Dragon - Most powerful, good attack and are fast, Their huge health allows them to survive multiple-defense attacks. Hero's * Dwarven Cannoneer * Windrunner * Frostlord * Flame of Retribution Category:Gimana cara cheat